The Next Rockstar
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Constance is pregnant with Stacee's child and she is worried about how to tell him however his reaction is far from what she expected and soon she discovers just how eager Stacee Jaxx us about becoming a daddy


Constance had been in panic mode ever since she had discovered that she was pregnant with Stacee's baby. She had taken the test and was 100% pregnant and she was in full panic mode as well as being happier than any other person on the face of planet. Suddenly the door opened and Stacee arrived from his gig with Hey man following obediently. Not wanting to make him worry or suspect anything Constance hurried up to Stacee and kissed him affectionately and hugged him tight. "Hey baby good gig and Hey man you have fun?" she said sweetly to which Hey man smiled cheekily and then scampered off to the balcony to lounge in a deckchair. Stacee then returned Constance's kiss again and then began to gently fondle her chest as he did so.

"It may have been a slamming jam but I missed my girl" Stacee said fondly running his fingers through her hair and they continued to kiss until they reached the bathroom and decided to bathe together.

_**In bathroom**_

Stacee was at the end of the bath with his hands over the edge and enjoying soaking in the hot water and suds relaxing his aching limbs and getting rid of the sweat and booze. Constance was leaning against his chest with her long frizzy curls tied up with a hairclip and was enjoying being close to Stacee's muscular chest. Stacee had noticed that Constance was being more affectionate than usual and at times being rather quiet which worried him but also stirred up his curiosity. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Constance's waist making her jump "Constance is everything ok you've been a bit jumpy and secretive ever since I came home".

Constance turned onto her front to look at Stacee and sat on his lap in the tub "Stacee if I tell you have to promise to not wig out ok" she said adamantly taking his hand. Stacee was unsure but agreed and Constance took a deep breath "Stacee….I'm pregnant" she said closing her eyes waiting for his response.

Stacee went quiet and there was a 20 minute silence until he jumped up out of the tub holding Constance close to him "Are you serious!?" he cried in shocked tone. Constance nodded and went all quiet and shy "How many months?" he asked in a more gentle tone and held her close to him.

"I'm at least 3 months so I'm not showing yet but while you were away I felt nauseous and after my period was late I took a test and I was positive" Constance said running her hands through Stacee's hair.

Stacee very gently placed his hands on Constance's stomach and said "Our baby" and then kissed Constance passionately to which she returned and they continued in the bath.

_**Later**_

Stacee and Constance were lying in bed together and talking about their new roles as becoming parents. Stacee had never felt so happy in his life because before he met Constance his life had been empty as the pits of hell and when he met her he was in heaven everyday now added onto that he would soon have a new family member born from their love.

Hey man soon appeared with an empty tequila bottle from the balcony and Stacee called him over to the bed "Hey Man could you get me the phone I wanna call Dennis at the Bourbon room and tell him the news" he said to which Hey man was obedient.

_**On phone**_

"_Hello this is Dennis Dupree of the Bourbon Room" a gruff hung-over voice said from through the phone. _

_Stacee sighed heavily it didn't help when Dennis was so drunk he felt like shit "hey Dennis it me Stacee…" he began._

"_Oh god hey Stacee I must sound awful so what can I do for you?" Dennis said trying to sound casual though his head was killing him like someone has just put a brass kettle on his head and was constantly banging on it with a hard object. _

_Stacee squeezed Constance's hand then took a deep breath "I'm gonna be a father so I was hoping you could throw us a party at the Bourbon" he said casually._

_There was a loud hallelujah down the other end then Dennis's voice said "Sure can do Stacee I'll get everyone to pitch in"._

_**Now**_

"You up for a trip to the Bourbon room baby doll?" Stacee said kissing Constance's chest tenderly leaving a few small hickeys's as he did so.

Constance wrapped her arms around Stacee's chest and lay close to the man she loved "I'll follow you anywhere my Rock God" she said lovingly nuzzling her face into Stacee's chest. Wanting to tease Stacee herself she kissed his chest and left a hickey on the left side of his chest. Stacee and Constance lay together on the bed and decided to take a nap before they would set off for the Bourbon in Hollywood the next morning. Stacee had his left arm around Constance's waist and his right hand cupped over her head. Constance had both her arms wrapped around Stacee's back.

_**At Bourbon room**_

Lonny parked his but on Dennis's desk and said "Hey Dennis who was that you were talking to on the phone just now?" he asked curiously fingering his black locks.

Dennis took a deep breath and looked rather stunned "We're having a congratulatory party for Stacee Jaxx" he said still in shock.

"Are you serious what happened to him did he get a new record?" Lonny asked curiously leaning forward wanting more juicy details.

Dennis shook his head "kinda better in a way…Stacee Jaxx is gonna be a father" Dennis said taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Lonny blinked for a second then got excited "Really way to go Stacee if he's a Rock God then his child is gonna be a friggin masterpiece I mean his bird is already smoking" Lonny said.

The two then walked into the bar and attracted everyone's attention and Drew, Sherrie and the new employee Patricia "Patty" Whitmore who had newly accepted her previous life as a rock groupie came forward.

"Stacee Jaxx is coming here tomorrow night to celebrate with us his new role as becoming a father" Dennis cried loudly making everyone gasp.

"Stacee Jaxx is pregnant oh my god this is huge!" Sherrie cried in amazement "he must be so great in bed to be able to pull that off so quickly" she thought not realizing she said it out loud.

"Baby doll you have no idea he's like a wild stallion" Patricia said folding her arms across her chest and fantasizing about her teenage years and her first time with Stacee Jaxx.

Drew felt kinda jealous about that comment but said nothing "well if it means booze and a party that's awesome but what about food" Drew asked curiously.

Lonny took his chance to speak at that moment "we've decided to go off on a limb and hire some caterer's as it's a special occasion Y'know" Lonny said.

Everyone else nodded and agreed that this would be a great idea and then Lonny and Dennis got on the phone and began calling bands to play and in the end they managed to hire a girl rock band named "Electric buzz" a mixed group of 7 called "Sadist mayhem" and an all male band called "Iron fist". "Now all we need to do is make this place look friggin awesome with some mad decorations" Dennis said sternly and everyone nodded and agreed to find some awesome decorations as they went home.


End file.
